User blog:9mm killer/"Tragedy": Chapter Two: "A shackled Innocent, an imprisoned and unloved chaotic being of destruction."
Hmm..I guess its my turn to tell my story, Huh. Ok. But first, my name is Ryou Vanguard. and well, time to tell, I guess. dont blame me if you get bored. I was born out of a high class family in Lavoria, The Vanguard Family. known to be one of the most Powerful families in Lavoria, known for their excellence in fighting skills and almost near perfection in everything, and even more known about the fact we had the mixed blood of an archangel, a high ranking demon lord, and a human hero's blood running in our veins, thanks to our ancestors, hell, we were feared in the entiriety of the realm, so anyway.. I was the the eldest of three siblings, me and two little sisters, named Aya and Yinan. they were...honestly? as cute as they were deadly. even I never tried messing with them. as kids or adults..especially when adults. seriously.... So when I was five years old, I was already training in fighting and magic. It was harsh as I started, my father not being the type to just be easy since I was a kid. no. I was trained day and night, despite my mother's objections. it was the same rough training a demon could barely endure. ranging from running 50 laps in our backyard to climbing mountains with just my bare hands and clothes. I did get better at time though, and even managed to surpass my father's expectations. My mother was to be expected, completely opposite of my father when it came to raising me. despite being a fallen archangel, she was always loving and caring just like a pure angel, she taught me how to do household chores, cooking, and even taught me white magic, and was the person who made me promise to not harm others unless it was to protect oneself or others. of course I would agree. she was my mother after all. mothers know best.... So this continued until I was 7, around this time, my sister Aya was born, she was playful when she was a young kid, always going to me to play and was a bit mischevious.. So when she grew 5 years old, my father decided to train her as well, but a bit less then what I had gone through, due to my mother convincing him to have a bit of mercy for a small girl. so it was fine, I was happy, a bit jealous that my sister received less harsh training while I had to suffer the full on harsh one...but I was Happy. My other sister was born when I was 9, she was mostly emotionless during childhood, that simply changed when she grew up, she was more cheerful than the rest of us, hell, I once wished I had that enthsiasm, maybe my life wouldnt be dreadful with it..but of course, bad things had to happen one fateful night.. It was midnight. I was sleeping in my room, hugging my pillow... My father had entered the room, holding a silver knife, he was wearing a hood. he loomed over my bed and aimed the knife at me.. "My son. im sorry, but your blood is needed for the ritual.." He said emotionless, he stabbed me in my side and gathered the blood in a bowl carved with runic symbols. once stabbed, it got me a minute to realize I was hurt, since the training made me have resistance to pain and the wound wasnt that serious, but once I did, i jumped out of the bed, he was gone, the bed was stained in blood, I slowly staggered over to the closet and pulled out a medkit, taking care of my wounds. "just..what happened..? I heard Father's voice.." I muttered to myself, clueless as to what happened just now. fearing the worst, I took a knife and got down to our hidden basement, clutching the knife like the scared kid I was. once there, I leaned my ears against the wooden door to the Ritual room, and I heard chanting..and sensed spells moving about. "Legna Ydoolb Esira!" I heard my father's voice, chanting what seems to be a forbidden ritual to summon...I cant remember, I saw those words in a book about forbidden rituals, but I cant remember what it was for.. "Now..to find my son to give you a vessel..yes..he shall do nicely.." He opened the door suddenly, only to find me knocked back from the sudden opening of the door. "Excellent. My son is here. you're such a mischevious boy for eavesdropping, but I suppose that can be forgiven. in fact.." I was speechless, shivering in fear as I was wondering what he was gonna do. "In fact.." He smiled with a grin I only saw when he was conquering a city, a smile that is as evil as the essence of a dark lord, He raised a hand filled with power, and knocked me out with an attack that was faster than sound... I woke up, chained to a table with shackles in a dark room, I could feel it, something was in me, An evil presence perhaps, getting accustomed to my soul....I realized what it was, It was the one thing the realm feared, and it was inside me... Bloody Angel. "Yes..yes. this is excellent. hehehehe.." I heard a voice from within me.. "W-Who's there!" I shouted, terribly scared. "Why, someone who just wants to play~" The voice inside me laughed, but even though, I can feel its power, the immensity of its capabilities and strength surpassing that of a Demigod..no, more.. "Now dont worry, I wont cause TOO much destruction, or else it'll get boring. now go along, and i should warn you, if you even dare to do anything to remove me, you die. got it?" I heard his words, I nodded, fearing for my life. with an instant the shackles broke, and when i got down, my feet felt wet.. "Well now. oops, I forgot, dont uhh..mind the corpses, I got bored since you wouldnt wake up. seriously, an archangel and a demon lord to stop me? what a joke." My eyes widened at that statement, I looked at the corner of the room, there were to figures sitting down, a man and a woman, upon closer inspection, I saw i was stepping..in their blood. and their faces.. "No..it cant be happening..No! NO!" I kneeled down and cried, covering my face as to not see my dead parents in that corner, their eyes bleeding as a sign that BA attacked them and killed them for good by crushing their souls "Dont feel bad, they were the only ones I killed because they annoyed me." I heard him say "W-Why..Why would you do this!" I cried out at him, still sobbing "Well duh, I just told you. they were weak and annoying. they deserved to die." He giggled softly and sighed. feeling a bit bored now. Unable to speak back, I kept crying, and soon after, the Mansion itself transported me back to my bedroom and sealed the ritual room off. "T-Thanks.." I told the mansion, lamenting over my parent's death on my bed. Afterwards, I tried my best at hiding the crushing depression that I got from the deaths of my parents, it lasted a while, When I was 15, I even started going to Underground fighting arenas in a fake name as so people wouldnt be afraid of fighting me. I did my best to support my sisters, and kept the secret of my parent's death. I would always tell them an excuse if the questions rose, just in case. but of course, more shit had to happen. It was a fine evening, I was cooking dinner for my family, chopping some vegetables. then all of a sudden, My sister Yinan came up to me. "Brother. Mom and Dad are dead, arent they?" I dropped my knife at those words, utterly shocked. "W-What are you saying..?" I kept a poker face, not wanting to scare or make her cry "Brother. dont lie. I know they're dead.." She had tears in her eyes, almost crying and clenching her fists in anger. "...." I kept silent, not wanting to accidentally reveal anything. "How could you..why...Why didnt you say anything..? why!?" She demanded an answer, yelling at my face, Good thing Aya was in the observatory room or else this could get worse. "I didnt want you to get sad..." I looked down, feeling regret and remorse at the same time. "ooh, a fight, a fight!" BA spoke in my head, obviously wanting the chaos that is happening. I knew this bastard had something to do with this... "I hate you! I hate you! I dont want to see you anymore!" Those words that she said hit me like a train, I couldnt do anything as she started to run away from the mansion, crying deeply. I kneeled down, speechless. Aya rushed downstairs from the top floor, after seeing Yinan run away "Ryou! W-What's going on..W-Where is Yinan going..?" She asked. "...." I was speechless, my mouth open, I couldnt say a word. "Come on! we might catch her.." she ran outside after Yinan, her high heels making it a bit hard for her to do so. I shook my head and ran after her as well, making a mental note to demand answers from BA later. After a while, we had failed, we couldnt catch up to her, it appears she used a spell to transport herself away from Lavoria. to an unknown location we couldnt locate. at home, Me and Aya started talking about what happened...well, more like she interrogated me. "Ryou. What happened about Yinan..? Im so worried..." She spoke in a depressed tone. "Aya..Its time..I told you the truth." I gulped, bracing myself "Eh..? G-Go ahead." She nervously waited and listened. "there's no easy way to say this...Our parents are dead." I said it. and immediately braced for the worst. "...I know. after all, I was the one who told Yinan." she spoke in a calm tone. "W-What!?" I was shocked, she knew all this time...? "I saw it. in a dream. afterwards I came down to the ritual room..and saw their corpses..what happened there anyway..?" she asked. "I..uhh.." I blinked, not sure how to answer.. "Well, go on then? tell me. dont be shy now." she demanded. I swallowed my fear, and began to tell her about BA, BA didnt seem to mind that I was talking about him, so it was okay. at least I thought it was...but who knows. a chaotic being isnt exactly known for being that serious. "I see..so there's nothing we cant do?" she asked. a bit worried about BA "Im afraid not.." I said with a downcast expression. "Alright..I guess we can call it a night...after dinner of course." she said, I got a bit hungry so I agreed. We were living normally after that, despite everything that happened, we always hoped that Yinan would come back soon. but it would appear that would be the least of our worries... Three years has passed. it was time for my birthday, and coincidentally, the final match to decide who gets to be champion of the realm. I was pumped up. I headed straight there after leaving Lunch for Aya, who was asleep. Aya had left me a Present, it was a travel journal with a lock. so nice of her. "Good luck losing. Hope you die." BA said, but I ignored it for now. I was now at the waiting room. I was matched with a very powerful person, a woman, named Rana Vaugyad. I was excited, this was gonna be a piece of cake....until... It was the last minute of the match. I was heavily bruised and almost unconscious. Rana was standing over me, almost Unharmed. my attacks seemed to have no effect on her. then it happened. She was about to kill me, a death blow with her elemental sword. I closed my eyes and waited, then..I felt a tug on my soul...BA was reaching out to me. "You're fucking useless. im gonna show you how to fight, boy. piece of shit vessel.." he said, never forgetting the insults. time seemed to pass slowly, I felt it. BA was gonna take over... Rana stopped as she sensed it, the slowly rising power in my body. I screamed out in pain as my eyes bled furiously, my bloodlines activating in me and transforming my body...my back sprouted two pairs of wings, pairs of angel and demonic wings. Rana stepped back as she felt a large amount of fear. the crowd stopped chanting and felt it too. their worst nightmare coming out.. I ached in pain, unable to move as my body grew hotter, my right arm becoming demonic in shape and my left arm glowing with holy power. a pair of horns appeared on my head along with a Halo. my eyes changed color as well. my right eye becoming a light of red, and my left eye glowing white. i was suddenly surrounded in an aura of pure darkness. next thing I knew, I couldnt move..no..it wasnt my body anymore..it was BA's.. "hmph. Pathetic Brat. think you can stop me?" BA said to Rana, who was shaking in fear. "B-Bloody Angel.." She said, her voice sounding a bit familiar. "heh. lets go have fun." BA smiled, an evil grin just like my father's. I sudenly couldnt see anything, perhaps BA didnt want me to see what happens next...? all i could hear was Rana getting beaten and begging for BA to stop, but with no avail. when the darkness subsided, I saw it. BA has no mercy, it seems. Rana's body was heavily broken, cut and bruises in every place, only major wounds, multiple lacerations, her organs bruised and she was bleeding internally... "help...me..." She passed out. My body began to go back to normal, and I could move again as it became my body again, I rushed her to a hospital, even though my body was in serious pain. afterwards, I went home, Aya wasnt home for some reason, maybe she was out shopping I guess. so I went to sleep. The next day, I woke up with aching pains, I decided to get up early and visit Rana. not wanting to wake Aya up I went to the Hospital without saying goodbye. then I got to the hospital. I went to find Rana, but no one named Rana was there. I looked at the list of patients, and i got the biggest shock of my life, in the very room where i left Rana... 323 - Vanguard, Aya. I couldnt speak, I rushed directly to the room, and there it was, Aya in a hospital bed, suffering fatal wounds and major bruises, exactly the ones Rana got. it took me a while to realize that Aya and Rana was the same person, and Rana Vaugyad was actually an anagram of Aya Vanguard...I wanted to hit myself. How could i have not noticed it..Its all my fault it seems... While i was lamenting on my own self pity, Aya woke up. "R.you..." she called out my name, albeit weakly. "Aya..H-How could i have been so stupid as to not notice.." I blurted out, crying, "It..s..okay.." She gave me a reassuring weak smile.. I wiped the tears off my face "Aya..is there anything you want me to do before you.." I couldnt say it, no, I couldnt bear to even think about it.. "there is..keep BA at bay..for..me..there are..magic.shackles..all..you..need is to..activate..the spell.." she said weakly.. "Where..?" I asked her frantically "after..hearing..about..BA..I..got..working..and made..shackles..but..it..isnt complete yet..the runes and spell..its..all in the basement..go...now..and live on..for me..." she smiled. reassuring me.. I nodded and went home, going directly to the basement. There, i found in the Ritual room, where it all started, where my parents died..a pair of shackles were on the table, along with runes and a paper with a spell, and instructions "there.." I went to the shackles, and quickly did the instructions it said. I was ready to activate the ritual to unleash its ancient sealing power.. "What do you think you're doing?" BA spoke to me. "Sealing you. You've caused enough trouble." I spoke back. "Go ahead. not like it'll work." He laughed. i somehow felt this was true, but no matter. I had to have hope. "....." I read over the chant for the spell, and spoke in a loud voice as I placed the shackles in the Runes inside the magic circle. "laes dna nekaew, legna ydoolb yawa tsac reverof!" the circle glowed, the shackles and runes merged. carvings of the runes appeared on the shackles as the light died down, the ritual was complete... I put it on, then i felt its magic coursing through me. I fell down, weakened horribly inside out. "nggh..!" I couldnt stand up as I was weakened, and soon after, I passed out from it.. I woke up a few hours later, it was nighttime, remembering Aya, I rushed to the hospital... "Please dont die Aya.." I muttered to myself as I reached it. I went to Aya's room..What i found there was.. Complete emptiness. Aya isnt there, she couldnt have moved on her own, didnt she? no, its impossible with those wounds. I asked a staff member, and the answer I got broke my heart and shattered it into a million pieces... "oh. Aya Vanguard? She died two hours ago." Those words shot through me, I had lost the last member of my family.. "I-I see." I said, with a straight face so the staff member wouldnt notice my sadness, and went away. I rushed back home. The Mansion opening its gates for me...there was only one question left on my mind.. "Now what?" I asked myself. I was heavily depressed. and so before i got to sleep, still getting used to the shackles, I grabbed a shovel and digged in the backyard. the mansion provided gravestones for me as I carved the names of my family unto them and planted them. along with a flower for each grave. I cried at their graves as rain fell down. I then decided. i couldnt stay here longer. It wasnt good for my sanity anymore... I went to sleep. the next day, I prepared a bag, went into the forbidden library and got a spellbook. I then casted a portal spell... "eno siht fo etisoppo, mlaer rehtona ot em ekat!" a portal appeared in front of me. its purpose to take me to another Realm, i dont know what realm i'll be going to but well...It appears I have no choice, I have to keep looking forward, no looking back. I stepped into the portal..and my journey starts... Category:Blog posts